


Bratrick

by trustxlovexhope



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Brats - Freeform, Cb torture, Cockrings, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Punishment, Sex Machines, Shibari, Spaghetti, Vibrators, clothespins, humblers, spaghetti is a valid tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustxlovexhope/pseuds/trustxlovexhope
Summary: In which Mikey is the CEO of Revenge Industries and after a particularly stressful day at work, his bratty sub is the perfect thing to let his stress out on.***Also posted on Wattpad under IWrtBksNtTrgds's book 69 Shades Darker





	Bratrick

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sn1tchesAndTalkers for editing

Revenge industries is one of the most popular clothing industries out there (right next to Clandestine, in fact) and being so makes the company busy. Extremely busy. From pumping out new designs to figuring out advertisements to hosting fashion shows. And this was kept in mind when Patrick decided to date Mikey Way, the CEO. Being CEO of Revenge Industries meant business trips. It meant stressful days and it meant fights, but Patrick would take it all if he had to. He loved Mikey with all his heart and wouldn't give him up for the world. He's his dom, sure, but it's much more than that. It's always been much more than that.

But it works, even with Patrick being a brat. It's a bit of a stress relief being able to tame Patrick even when he can't say the same for his business. It's nice being able to flog Patrick until he's out of strength. It's nice to finally have things go his way, to punish Patrick when he can't exactly do the same for his business. It's nice to be able to make Patrick submit to him when his business won't. It's nice to just take his stress out on something while it's still safe, sane, and consensual. Much better than the alternative of strangling every one of the idiots he works with.

So when Mikey gets home one night with a headache, it's no exception. The drive home was shitty because it was rush hour, everything at work just seemed to go terribly wrong and he had to remind himself at least ten times throughout the day that there is no Netflix in jail. There are also no floggers or vibrators in jail either. And most importantly, no Patrick in jail. 

The moment he gets home and slumps into the couch, his phone in one hand and the remote in the other, Patrick's climbing up on the dom's lap. He's all soft blond hair and blue eyes that don't even seem to notice how tired Mikey looks. Patrick only grinds down and presses their lips together with pure lust and roughness, teeth sinking into Mikey's bottom lip and pulling at the fragile flesh.

The only reaction he gets is a soft push, Mikey pressing Patrick away, shaking his head and groaning in protest. He's had a long day, having a scene is the /last/ thing on his mind. He just wants to watch TV and sit back and relax. He just wants a break. And he knows scening would help him out a ton but it just... It's not on his mind, okay? He's too tired to deal with Patrick. It's not that he's a responsibility but his bratty tendencies do frustrate Mikey sometimes.

"Not now, Trick. Seriously," The black haired boy groans, rubbing his temples.

"Yesss..." Patrick argues, down on his knees between Mikey's legs. The dom gasps when Patrick shoves his face into Mikey's crotch and moans into the fabric, the vibrations coursing through his semi-hard cock which quickly grows harder at the sensations. He wishes he was as interested as his dick is but he just isn't feeling it.

"No, Patrick," Mikey replies more sternly, attempting to push Patrick away again. That's his business voice, the kind he uses when his secretary delivers bad news about how Clandestine Industries has released a new set of clothing and Revenge has just started the plans for one. 

When Mikey moves his hand to stop Patrick, the dirty blond immediately catches his wrists, and continues to lick at Mikey's jeans, looking the man straight in the eye with a needy, stubborn look.

"Yes!" Patrick whines, looking up at the bassist through long, blond eyelashes.

Mikey growls and, before Patrick can react, shoves the man back, pinning him down and straddling him with the sub's hands above his head and his legs kicking out, struggling. He gets this way and it's the most satisfying but horrible thing ever. How Patrick won't stop, will act like a fucking kid until he gets what he wants.

"Patrick, stop," Mikey demands, forcing him still, "Jesus Christ, not tonight, okay? I'm not in the fucking mood."

"Yes, you will," Patrick snaps right back, "You're going to scene with me and you're gonna fuck me."

Mikey slaps Patrick. Hard. The brat gasps, eyes wide before his eyes go to Mikey who has a solid glare on his face, "Do I need to fucking punish you? You're being very annoying, Trick."

Patrick's expression turns from shock back to frustration and a single word escapes his lips that sends Mikey right over the edge.

"Obviously."

Mikey sits back and maneuvers himself back on his feet so Patrick can obey his next command, "Get in the fucking bedroom, pants off, bent over the bed."

"No."

Mikey raises his eyebrows at Patrick, eyes wide and a note of pure warning in his voice as he replies. He's not happy. Not in the least. They can both tell, it makes Patrick just a little more cocky and Mikey just a little more frustrated and the dom knows by the end of the night those roles are going to be exact opposites and Patrick is going to seriously regret ever crossing him.

"What did you fucking say to me?"

Patrick crosses his arms, "No."

Mikey blinks. He just fucking stares because he can't believe this is seriously happening tonight and it's /frustrating/ him that Patrick could be so reluctant. It fucking pisses him off that Patrick won't just /do/ and not resist, "I'm giving you to the count of fucking three. You better be in the fucking bedroom by the time I'm done, bent over like a good little slut and maybe I won't make this hard on you."

Patrick smirks, "What, don't you like it when I say no to you?"

"One."

"Is big bad Mikey Way trying to act mad?"

"Two."

Patrick smirks, leaning back on his elbows with a smug look on his face. Mikey just takes a deep breath, shuts his eyes, and exhales. He's not fucking dealing with this shit today.

"Three."

There's silence for a moment, then Mikey's eyes open and Patrick's still there on the floor, staring with eyebrows raised and a look of pure smug, brattiness on his face. He looks so cocky, like he's gotten the best of Mikey and goddamn does that piss him off. How he thinks he's /won/ and how he thinks they're gonna scene and how next time he wants to, all he has to do is throw a prissy fit. That pisses Mikey off and if he hadn't been on edge all day long, he is now.

Mikey leans forward and grabs Patrick by his hair before tugging him along to their room. Patrick yelps at the feeling but comes along anyways, eager for what Mikey's about to do. He honestly has to choice because ouch. Getting his hair fucking yanked isn't the best feeling in the world, but at least he's getting the scene he wanted.

Or so he thinks.

The dom throws him on the bed and grabs his 100 feet of rope for shibari. It's a nylon weave that's non-chafing and incredibly strong. It'll give Patrick something to pull against, Mikey decides. The goddamned bastard will need it for everything else he's about to do.

He searches for a few more things, and when he's finally satisfied, he shoves them on the bed in an unorganized pile (because that's pretty much how his day has gone so far) and tugs Patrick's shirt off before pulling his hands behind his back roughly. He's not taking any more shit. When Patrick struggles against that, he physically twists Patrick's arm and pins him to the bed with the other so if Mikey were to move it just right, he could dislocate his entire shoulder and possibly break his arm. It's that moment alone that Patrick realizes that oh-shit-I-just-fucked-up-/bad/.

Mikey leans down and in the most irritated voice he can muster he says to Patrick, "If you fucking fight back one more time I will fucking belt that ass as many times as it will take to get you to scream if that's ten times or a thousand and then I'll invite some of my dom friends over to fuck that ass with a cock ring on you and I still won't let you cum. You can choose that or what I've already planned for you. Do I need to fucking choose for you or are you gonna be obedient and let me do what I want?"

Patrick's lips stay parted as he takes that in, but eventually he nods and replies, backing away from Mikey's gaze the slightest, "I-I'll be obedient, Sir... I'm sorry, Sir."

Mikey lets go and Patrick quickly cradles his arm, wincing at how the muscle was turned but soon after he puts his hands back behind himself and lets Mikey tie them tight. He's not fucking around anymore because he thinks it might be cutting of circulation (Mikey checks, though, he might be frustrated but he'd never hurt Patrick like that). The sub leans back over the bed and gazes to his left to see the toys Mikey pulled out.

On the white cushioning his eyes trace the smooth, curved metal of a humbler. It's a dark gray in color and Mikey got it when Patrick took an interest in slave training (although, it didn't work out as well as he had hoped because he's a bit of a brat). Beside the humbler is a black O ring gag, and a couple dual vibrators, a cock ring on one and a dildo on the other. Beside those Patrick spots a pair of nipple clamps connected by a chain, silver and glistening from the light shining through the open window.

"I'm fucking sick of you right now, Patrick, and while I usually love brats, I think you need to learn a fucking lesson today," Mikey growls, weaving the rest of the rope around Patrick's bent arms, around his shoulders and chest and back down, "I told you."

"I'm sorry, Sir," Patrick replies numbly, eyes wide as he looks across the toys. Well... more like torture tools, "I-I'm sorry, please."

"No."

Patrick chokes on his own spit when Mikey presses him down onto his shoulders and knees, tugging off his jeans and boxers with it.

"Please, at least take out the humbler, please," Patrick chokes.

Mikey doesn't reply, just ties off the last of the rope and grabs the gag, forcing Patrick's mouth open, "If you need to safeword I'll have the baby monitor set up," Mikey says, "What's your word?"

"'Er'y," Patrick replies, trying his best to say /mercy/ with his mouth wide open, although it's next to impossible to say anything with it in.

"Mhmm," Mikey says, grabbing the dual vibes and pressing the cockring onto his cock softly before lubing up the dildo and tugging out the buttplug already stiff in 'Trick's ass. It's a baby blue in color like most of their dildos and vibrators are (such as the blue and white duals Mikey's about to use), "You be a good boy and I'll reward you, is that clear?"

"'Es, 'ir..." Patrick mumbles, quiet and shame filling his voice. 

Mikey slams the dildo into him without any warning whatsoever, causing a sharp cry from his sub, "What was that?"

"'Es, 'ir! 'Ease, 'ease!" Patrick sobs. Mikey doesn't pay him any mercy, though, only ignores the comment and turns up the remote so both the cockring and the dildo begin vibrating. Patrick jerks forward almost immediately, screaming into the pillow. The dom doesn't even seem to care that he's going through a shit ton of pleasure, just stares and waits for him to calm down so he can get the goddamn humbler on him. Tears fall from the blond's eyes as he eases himself back. His thighs stay straight up and down and only then does Mikey grab his balls and trap them with the cold metal. 

Patrick whimpers at the feeling because it's fucking cold and it traps his balls horribly as it presses against his thighs. He hates humblers more than he hates cockrings. He just overall hates, hates, hates humblers or anything involving his balls but Mikey obviously doesn't care. That or he's too stubborn trying to show Patrick his place.

"Be a good boy. The more you move, the worse it gets," Mikey sighs, kissing Patrick's nose and finishing off with the nipple clamps, "Love you."

"'Ove, 'ou, 'oo..."

And with that, Mikey turns on the baby monitor and leaves, the receiver for the monitor in one hand and the controller for the vibrators in the other. Patrick can't do much but just listen to his footsteps fade and try to get comfortable (despite the fact every time he does, the metal tugs on his goddamned balls and sends a yelp from his gagged mouth.)

This is gonna be a long night.

***

Mikey hears the tenth pained yelp from Patrick, muffled by the gag echo through the receiver. He's been gone for an hour now, left the boy to sort his own problems out. He's just sick of it, not of Patrick but of his behavior. He's usually a pretty calm dom but they both know he has his limits. Although, he's beginning to feel the satisfaction of finally having power over that goddamned brat.

The dom is halfway through cooking dinner when he finally decides to go in and check on Patrick, the noodles waiting to boil (because the only thing he's learned to cook in his life is spaghetti and soup. He learned more about how to run a business than how to make something edible. Before he met Patrick, he lived off of ramen and pizza. He thinks that he should at least make something decent for the two of them.

He heads into the bedroom when he decides he should probably check in on Patrick, opening the shut door to see the him. He's beautiful.  
His hair is a mess, sweaty and sticking out in all the wrong way. The blond strands are soaked and dark, buried in the pillow but Patrick can't get too far forward with the humbler tugging on his balls. Drool drips from his mouth, dribbling down his chin to the covers and his hands remain tied behind his back, shoulders pressed to the bed. His muscles are taut, and sweaty, clenching and unclenching subconsciously.

His nipples look sensitive, it looks painful with the metal clamped around such sensitive skin but Mikey knows Patrick's taken more, knows he's gone through worse. His thighs look tense, rigid with knots. The milk white skin jiggles just the slightest as he shakes and the most obscene part is the way his ass stretches around the toy, lube dripping down his skin to his bright red balls.

Not a sound fills the room besides the soft buzzing of the vibrator and Patrick's pained grunts and gasps. He looks utterly used and fucked out, nothing but small whimpers and groans escaping his white lips. He looks so gone, eyes staring off into nothing and his entire body shaking like tires on gravel.  
Mikey slams the door shut, sending Patrick's body jolting to attention.

"Slut, are you holding up alright?" Mikey asks, walking forward and trailing the pads of his fingers across the expanse of Patrick's back.

"'es, 'ir," Patrick pants, "'Ease, ease. 'O 'ore. 'O 'ore."

Mikey unbuckles the gag from around Patrick's head, watching him immediately clench it shut and groaning slightly out of relief, "You're taking your punishment so well, Patrick, look at you."

"Thank you, Sir, thank you," Patrick pants, eyes squeezed shut and fingers clenching the rope, "Please, I need to cum, I need to..."

"No," Mikey disagrees, "No, you don't. You're gonna hold it for another two hours. Is that understood?"

"No, please!" Patrick immediately gasps, eyes wide and his body jerking in surprise. He looks like he's about to cry with how bad he needs to come, with how sexually frustrated he is. It half turns Mikey on and half makes him want to feel sympathy but then he remembers. How reluctant he was just an hour before and how he had deliberately said no. 

"You want /more/?" Mikey teases, "Three more hours?"

"No," Patrick physically sobs out at that idea. He couldn't take that much, not even if he wanted to "No! I take it back, I'm sorry!"

Mikey smacks his ass and tugs on the nipple clamp, "Then shut up. For that alone I'm adding some clothespins."

Patrick takes a deep breath to stop himself from resisting and only nods, "Yes, Sir."

Mikey leaves the gag out for a moment, instead turning to grab more items from their box. A small ziplock bag of clothespins and from the closet floor, their one and only sex machine that Patrick had been extremely embarrassed about when they first bought it but Mikey wanted it. Specifically for his business trips when he was away and the only form of communication they had was through Skype. Mikey had ordered it for him while he was in Las Vegas and Patrick wouldn't stop blushing. But as soon as he had begun, he remembers, Patrick had screamed. Especially with the vibrator attached.

This is no exception as Mikey pulls out the vibrator in Patrick's ass, pressing three fingers in and clawing right where he knows that rough spot is. Patrick cries out, throwing his head back and whining again when the humbler shifts uncomfortably on his balls. He's a fucking mess and it turns Mikey on way more than it should how sweat clings to his back and he communicates everything through whimpers. He knows by the end of this, Patrick will be incoherent, won't be able to say a fucking word.

Mikey presses the dildo on the machine in, plugging it in not long after, then adjusting so the toy will hit his prostate straight on. Patrick whimpers out somewhere in there and that's when Mikey knows he's found it. The dom keeps the machine angled right there, turns it onto the highest setting and watches Patrick fucking sob into the blankets.

His entire body is tense, clenched and Mikey knows there are gonna be cramps he'll need to work out. He mentally keeps a note of that, knowing Patrick's muscles can get bad. 

The dom walks around Patrick, watching him moan and pant and sob and he's so pretty. Mikey can't help but run his fingers over his taut skin, watching him lean into the touch and whine, "Sir..."

"That feel good?" Mikey asks before he gives it a second thought. Patrick nods, rubbing his head in the mattress. The dom leans over and grabs Patrick's cock, watching the sub almost immediately yelp and grind despite the tug on his balls.

"Sir, Sir, please," Patrick's voice is raw, begging, "I'm sorry, /please/."

Mikey only pulls away, reaching for the clothespins. He reaches around, adds a few to Patrick's inner thighs, and a couple to his hips. Then one to his arm. Patrick whimpers, but doesn't protest, just takes it.

As soon as he's done, Mikey grabs the bottle of water from the bedside table to allow Patrick a few sips, then presses the gag back in, opening his mouth and sending drool to flood his mouth. Mikey pets Patrick's hair for a moment, turns up the vibrations on the cockring to the medium setting, and leaves.

He thinks the noodles must be boiling by now.

***

When Mikey returns for the second time since Patrick was tied up and forced open, he can hear the poor boy's gasps and sobs from the kitchen and kinda just stopped using the receiver. He decided to wait until Patrick's punishment was done to eat dinner (with one exception for a meatball) and with that, watched TV until the second hour was up.

He opens to door to see the boy shaking just as he was before, and Mikey's afraid he'll pull a muscle but knows Patrick would tell him. He'd safeword. He may like pain but he'd never be able to get pleasure from that.

He doesn't slam the door shut this time, only continues forward and presses a soft hand on Patrick's back. His entire body stills under the touch and nothing but the machine pounding into Patrick and Patrick's small pants echoes through the room.

"You okay?" Mikey asks softly, stroking his hand through Patrick's hair and kissing his temple.

"'es, 'ir. I 'orry, I 'orry."

Mikey hushes him as he pulls off the gag again and wipes the spit from Patrick's chin, "What was that?"

"I'm sorry, SIr, I'm sorry, please," Patrick gasps, "I'm sorry, please, just let me cum it hurts so bad. Please, I'll do anything, anything, Sir. Please."

Mikey lifts Patrick's head by his chin, forcing their eyes to meet, "I'm still pissed with you, y'know. For crossing me when I specifically told you to stop."

"I know I was so stupid," Patrick chokes, "I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have told you no, please, please, please..."

Mikey slaps him and it echoes through the room. Patrick doesn't deny that he deserved that, "Thirty more minutes."

"Thirty?" Patrick asks, a little hope in his voice, "Only thirty?"

"The vibrators will be on their highest setting and that goddamned machine will be, too," Mikey replies, "Do you need water? Anything else?"

Patrick shakes his head, he just wants his punishment over.  Everything hurts, his cock especially, and he doesn't know if he'll be able to last without safewording. He wants to try, though. For Mikey. He doesn't want to disappoint him any more than he already has.

Mikey strokes his lower back, shutting off the machine for a moment to turn on the vibrations, then starts it up again, watching Patrick groan into the bed. He even manages a yelp when Mikey turns up the vibrations on the cockring and slaps his ass.

"Thirty minutes, then dinner and I'll work out your muscles, sound good?" Mikey asks from the door.

"What about my cock?" Patrick whines.

Mikey rolls his eyes, "Sure, that, too."

And he leaves.

***

The next hour is hell on Patrick. He feels absolutely everything tensing up, feels cramps forming in his legs and he just kind of starts mumbling nonsense somewhere in there, burying his head in the pillows and squeezing the sheets.

Mikey comes back after an eternity, a couple plates of spaghetti in his hands. Patrick doesn't even realize he's come in. Not when he turns off the vibrations and puts away the machine. Not when he unties his hands or pulls off the humbler. Not even when he gets the nipple clamps and clothespins off /and/ the cockring. He's gone, Mikey isn't sure what headspace he's in but he definitely in some sort of trance.

The dom strokes him a few times but he doubts he even needs to because Patrick's cumming hard and fast. Only then does he really start to respond, a raw, broken cry passing his lips and his eyes squeezing shut. Mikey hushes him, praises him with, "You're so good, obeying me like you should," and, "I'm so proud of you."

Patrick feels those words reach him and he smiles slightly because he made Mikey proud, and while he's a stubborn little shit, that still means a lot to him. That Mikey's happy.

The dom wipes his hand off, then pulls Patrick onto his lap, hushing the shaking boy and continuing to praise him until he finally starts to stir. When the blond exhales and pulls the other closer, Mikey doesn't dare let go. He knows Patrick's subdrops may not be as bad as they could be, he still does need grounding. Needs to be reassured that he's okay.

"Sir, I..." Patrick squeezes Mikey closer, "Tired..."

"I know, you did so, so good, though," Mikey whispers, "I brought some dinner and I need to work through some of those muscles, okay? Then we can have a bath or something and then we can go to bed."

Patrick nods but doesn't let go of the CEO, only shuts his eyes and takes some more deep breaths, "I love you."

"Love you, too," Mikey smiles, "Let's eat some dinner and I'll work through some of those muscles, huh?"

"Mkay."


End file.
